Anything Goes
by Vicky-V
Summary: On the Grand Line it's all fair in love, war and all things between. This is a collection of drabbles and ficlets, containing various ships and some gen too. All ratings and warnings. 27. Tradition: ZoroxSanji
1. Desperation of Peace

This is:

- a random collection of drabbles, mostly written for challenges at Live Journal.

This is not:

- updated regularly. Depends when I write the next one.

- a place for requests

- letting me know how much you hate a particular pairing/character

- serious business.

--

Pairing: NamixVivi

Rating: PG

Warning: Spoilers for the Alabasta arc (especially episode 126)

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with One Piece, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

--

**Desperation of Peace**

"Please stop fighting! Please stop fighting!"

Vivi's desperate screams float down and rip at Nami's heart. Even from such a height, she knows Vivi is at the very edge, both on the clock tower and within her mind, and feels sick with fear the princess may suddenly plummet.

"You idiot." Nami isn't sure whether she's talking to Vivi or herself. Because she's suddenly realised they're not taking action.

She screams at her nakama to start doing _something_. Stop the fighting. Save lives.

Vivi's screams still ring in her ears and Nami doesn't know how much longer she can bear it.

_**END**_


	2. Worthy Battle

Characters: Luffy, Enel

Rating: PG

Warning: Spoilers for the Skypeia

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with One Piece, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

--

**Worthy Battle**

Enel has killed the brat twenty times over by now. But he still gets up. He's still standing. No matter how many times he hits the lanky straw hat kid, he _still keeps coming_.

Enel has convinced himself that this is a divine test. And he surely will pass it. He will pass it, crush it and _kill_ it.

But there is also a place inside him which tightens and makes his nerves rush. He grits his teeth because he's frustrated but also to keep his lips twitching into a smile.

This is a fight truly worthy of a God.

_**END**_


	3. Locket

Pairing: NamixVivi

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with One Piece, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

--

**Locket**

There was a locket underneath Nami's pillow, which she would clutch as she slept. Before going to sleep, she would take it out, flip it open and look at the small photograph of a smiling Vivi inside. The other side had a small lock of blue hair taped to it.

Sometimes, when she missed Vivi the most, she would put it around her neck and feel more at peace.

She didn't wonder if Vivi would still be wearing hers, which held Nami's picture and a small lock of orange hair within it, when they met again. She knew she would.

_**END**_


	4. Superman

Characters: Luffy, Usopp

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with One Piece, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

--

**Superman**

Usopp had been so sure he'd win with that challenge. Nobody ever went into Nami's cabin.

But Luffy did and emerged having completed the ultimate dare. A pair of Nami's panties was stretched over his head.

He whooped his victory as he swung across the deck, snatching Usopp up as he went. As they landed, he mentioned something about saving the day and getting the girl.

Usopp would have protested about being the girl, but then a sandal suddenly struck the back of Luffy's head hard, pushing their lips together.

They broke apart in time to see a furious Nami.

_**END**_


	5. Sloth

Pairing: ZoroxLuffy

Rating: G

Notes: Takes place during earlier chapters/episodes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with One Piece, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

--

**Sloth**

"Ooooi. Zoro." Luffy prodded Zoro on the arm. "Stop sleeping!"

Zoro's response was to snort and turn his head away.

"Luffy," Nami sighed. "Be quiet. I'm concentrating on the tide."

"It's okay. If we drift, we'll end up somewhere."

Nami felt, on principle, she should try to hammer the importance of navigation into his skull. But it was too hot. So she just muttered; "why don't you have a nap too?"

Luffy looked towards Zoro and shrugged.

A while later, Nami suddenly noticed how strangely quiet it was. Looking around, she saw Luffy, fast asleep curled up in Zoro's lap.

_**END**_


	6. Glutton for Punishment

Characters: Chopper, Usopp

Rating: PG

Notes: Spoilers for Water 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with One Piece, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

--

**Glutton for Punishment**

"Usopp!"

Chopper only started calling once he saw him, stalking through the backstreets of Water 7.

"I need to treat your injuries!"

"Go back," Usopp said, without looking back. "I'm not your nakama anymore."

Chopper almost stopped. What kept him moving forward was how Usopp's voice sounded tight in his throat.

"Usopp!"

Then Chopper did stop, forced to when a pellet whooshed through the air and exploded into the ground.

"Go. Back."

Usopp had turned. It was dark, but Chopper could see his tears.

Chopper went back. But only when he lost sight of Usopp. As he did, he howled.

_**END**_


	7. Show Them How

Pairing: UsoppxSanji

Rating: PG

Notes: -

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with One Piece, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

--

**Show Them How  
**

"He was surrounded by fifty thousand men. His sword shattered!"

Pause for effect. Luffy and Chopper inhale sharply.

"But The Great Hero Usopp had a trump card. He reached into his cloak and drew out his dagger."

Gesture to demonstrate. Spill some rum.

"He dashed through them and they fell!"

Show them how. Spill more rum.

"He ran up the tower. There was the princess with golden hair! So grateful was she that she kissed him right then."

Show them how with Sanji. Spill more rum.

"Oi, what're you so pissed for Sanji? Most of that rum went on me!"

_**END**_


	8. Lust

Pairing: SmokerxAce

Rating: PG

Notes: -

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with One Piece, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

--

**Lust**

There was one thing which always came up during their clashes and it was the thing he hated the most. Ace was fire and he was smoke. Neither could win against the other, but fighting spirit and a sense of justice guaranteed their trying.

Huge columns of smoke billowed up into the air with fire snaking in and out, licking at the dark clouds.

While any witnesses craned their necks upwards, "ooo"-ing and "aaah"-ing at the sight, Smoker never saw it. His eyes were always locked with Ace's and he could practically feel that burning look he received in return.

_**END**_


	9. Pride

Characters: Usopp, Zoro

Rating: G

Notes: -

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with One Piece, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

--

**Pride**

Usopp noticed that Zoro was a man who took pride in often being able to keep a cool head in the face of stress. As A Man of Manly Pride himself, Usopp could definitely appreciate it.

Appreciate and admire.

Still, Usopp felt there were times when Zoro could afford to loosen up a bit. So he helped with this problem as best he could. Each idea was more brilliant than the last. Such as tying tiny bows in his hair as he slept and swapping his sake for water.

But none worked. So back to the drawing board Usopp went.

_**END**_


	10. Virginal

Pairing: ZoroxSanji

Rating: PG

Notes: Spoilers for movie 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with One Piece, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

--

**Virginal**

"And what's wrong with white?" Sanji demanded as soon as Zoro questioned his choice of clothing hire.

"It's the bride's colour," Zoro responded. "White means virginal."

"Shut up!"

"And," Zoro continued. "It shows the grass stains."

"Why you shitty- hey!" Sanji's insult was cut off with a yelp when Zoro suddenly yanked him off the ground. When his brain caught up with the situation, he realised he was being carried bridal style.

And if Nami-swan hadn't given them _specific_ instructions not to mess up their hired clothes at all, that marimo bastard would be getting the kicking of a lifetime.

_**END**_


	11. Life Begins

Character: Nami

Rating: G

Notes: Spoilers for the Arlong arc

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with One Piece, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

--

**Life Begins**

It was during the leap onto Going Merry when Nami felt it. The burning tingle of wounds where Arlong struck her. The boiling frustration in her heart as she knew she was still so far from gathering the money she needed. The consuming fear of what may happen to Nojiko and the village should she give up.

All of it melted away and disappeared.

Her feet landed firmly upon Going Merry and she was ready to finally start her life again. The only looking back she did was as she waved her goodbyes to some of her most precious people.

_**END**_


	12. Our Mark

Characters: Nakama (up to Franky)

Rating: G

Notes: Small spoilers for Enies Lobby and Alabasta.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with One Piece, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

--

**Our Mark**

Robin watched while Luffy moved a pen over her arm. As he frowned in concentration the tip of his tongue poked between his lips and the black ink was drawn in two diagonal lines which crossed in the middle.

When the simple X mark was complete, Luffy's face melted back into a smile.

"There," he said, proudly watching as Robin and Franky looked down at the fresh marks upon their arms.

A cry of "kanpi" roared across the ship as eight tankards of sake were trusted into the air, each one by an arm which bore the re-drawn cross mark.

_**END**_


	13. Calm Before The Storm

Pairing: NamixVivi

Rating: G

Notes: Small spoilers for Alabasta.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with One Piece, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

--

**Calm Before The Storm**

The glass of lemonade had two large ice cubes in it along with a perfectly cut slice of lemon, all arranged perfectly. If it weren't for the thoughts of Alabasta which were so heavy upon her mind, Vivi would surely be enjoying it.

Nami watched her for a moment, then stood up to shift her deckchair next to Vivi's. As she settled back down she reached out and threaded her fingers through Vivi's hair.

Vivi looked over to her and stopped swirling her straw. She leaned into Nami's touch, settled her head upon her shoulder and felt her heart calm.

_**END**_


	14. Just Once More

Pairing: NamixVivi

Rating: G

Notes: Small spoilers for Alabasta.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with One Piece, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

--

**Just Once More**

Nami's maps were precious to her but since leaving Alabasta she took particular care with them to get every measurement correct. Once she finished her map of the world, she hoped it would lead her back to Vivi.

She was realistic about things. Nami knew Vivi would need to marry and have children so the throne of Alabasta could have an heir and the Nefertari bloodline may continue. But if she could see her once more, just hold her, feel her hair underneath her fingertips and her skin underneath her lips. Just once more. That would be fine with Nami.

_**END**_


	15. Nestled

Pairing: NamixSanjixZoro

Rating: G

Notes: Small spoilers for Drum Island.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with One Piece, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

--

**Nestled**

The fight which had broken out between Zoro and Sanji as they sailed away from Drum Island was brought to an abrupt halt by Nami asking for another mug of cocoa. As Sanji danced off to fulfil her request, Zoro snorted, sat down against the side of Merry and closed his eyes.

Only to open them again as Nami settled herself between his legs. Her reply was to flash him a smile, which was somehow angelic yet devilish.

Sanji swiftly returned and alternated between gushing at Nami as he handed her the drink and grumbling at Zoro about how he'd better not do anything to make Nami-swan sick again.

Nami laughed, waving her free hand in air, and insisted she's fine now. She gripped Sanji's coat and pulled him down into Zoro's lap as well, where she snuggled herself between the two boys and cupped the mug between her hands.

_**END**_


	16. Once Upon A Time

Characters: Usopp, Kaya

Rating: G

Notes: -

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with One Piece, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

--

**Once Upon A Time**

Kaya had been so busy miserably staring at nothing in particular she didn't notice the boy slowly inching his way along the tree branch to her window until he was right in front of her face. She felt her eyes widen, her mouth form into an O and was a breath away from calling Kurahadol.

But she didn't.

"What's the matter?" the boy asked and gestured towards the blue skies and green trees beyond the mansion walls. "It's a beautiful day!"

"It is," Kaya sighed, taking in the boy's long nose and his curly black hair. "Shame I can't go out in it."

"Oh?" the boy's face twisted into a frown, which he held for a moment. Then a smile burst onto his face and he leaned forward. "Then I'll tell you about my adventures in the tropics of East Blue. If you listen, you'll feel just like you were there, I guarantee."

Kaya blinked, feeling her interest prickle. "I didn't know there were tropics in East Blue."

"Oh yes. And I was right in the middle of them."

Kaya felt herself smile as she leaned forward upon the windowsill and listened as the boy launched into his elaborate story.

_**END**_


	17. In The Rain

Pairing: NamixVivi

Rating: G

Notes: -

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with One Piece, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

--

**In The Rain**

When the rain was falling and Nami sat in the galley going over her recently drawn maps, she was surprised to idly glance out of the window to see Vivi standing outside, gazing up at the tangerine trees.

Pulling on one of the raincoats hanging by the door and taking an extra for Vivi, Nami went outside. As she got closer, she could see the princess smiling as she watched how the raindrops trickled down the tangerines and the tree leaves.

"Hey," Nami said, pulling the raincoat over Vivi's shoulders and tugging the hood above her head. "What are you doing just standing out here? You'll get sick."

"I'm sorry," said Vivi. "I just like the rain."

Nami smiled. "A bit odd for a desert princess."

"I suppose," Vivi said with a laugh. "But I like the way the raindrops look on plants afterwards. And it's nice on your skin when it isn't too heavy."

"That's true," Nami said, finding her eyes drawn to the tangerines as well. The raindrops _did_ look rather pretty upon them. "When I was a kid I liked dancing in the rain. And jumping as hard as I could in the puddles afterwards. Here."

Vivi squealed in surprise but happily as Nami took her hand and spun her around. She landed heavily back on both feet, their eyes locked on each other and Nami felt her chest tighten as she saw how the rain had mattered Vivi's fringe to her forehead.

The rain continued to fall as both Nami and Vivi spun and danced in the forming puddles, laughing and shrieking as their legs were soaked and they only retreated back inside again when Sanji announced a fresh batch of cocoa.

_**END**_


	18. Noticeable

Pairing: HancockxMihawk

Rating: G

Notes: Spoilers concerning newer characters.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with One Piece, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

--

**Noticeable**

Mihawk has moved his shoulders just enough to stop them brushing with all sorts of women, all of them shameless in the way they dress, the way they move and the way they talk to him as he tries to sit alone in the shadows with his ale. It happened so often he had very nearly come to the stage where he wouldn't notice at all.

Then there came Hancock.

She wore more material than some women, but still exposed the creamy skin between her neck and her breasts and one long elegant leg. As she glided between rows of gawps, her head remained high and her black hair swayed against her back.

Mihawk noticed but paid no mind.

Not until they're sitting around the large table at Marizoya and Hancock makes sure she's on the seat next to his. Doflamingo is at her other side, trying to draw her attention with strategic words and flexes of his fingers.

He pays it no attention, just like everything else about these meetings. He _tries_ not to pay any attention to the way Hancock verbally brushes off Doflamingo and then attempts to draw conversation from him, leaning back into her chair, lifting her chin into the air, pushing her chest out and edging her chair towards him.

For the most part, he is able to ignore her. Until she hooks her ankle around his and he can hear the snake which always follows behind her hiss softly and happily.

_**END**_


	19. Inflame

Pairing: NamixVivi

Rating: PG

Notes: Small spoilers for Alabasta.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with One Piece, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

--

**Inflame**

Nami is up earlier than everybody else. She stands at her drawers, where she keeps most of the clothes she haggled for so easily. The second drawer from the top is open and upon one of the piles is the top of the dancer outfit Sanji brought for her in Alabasta.

The material is smooth underneath her fingers and when Nami picks it up and presses it to her face the scent shoots up her nose and provokes a hundred memories at once. The bustle of the market with all its spices and perfumes. The long hike across the desert which was scorching by day and freezing at night. And, most of all, how she slept in the tent with Vivi pressed up so close against her, held tightly in her arms. How she had felt Vivi's fingers slide so smoothly over the material, tugging it down, and pressing her lips against the skin she exposed.

When Nami looks closely, she can still see a trace of Vivi's lipstick upon the hem of the top. Although she had loved wearing it, Nami doesn't dare again in case something happens which may cause those smells and that stain to be lost.

_**END**_


	20. Shady Stories

Pairing: LuffyxZoroxNamixUsoppxSanji

Rating: PG

Notes: Pre-Grand Line

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with One Piece, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

xxx

**Shady Stories**

If walls could talk, those of the Going Merry would say many things. What happened on Going Merry often happened openly, but it was still the walls which spent most of the day casting shadows that would have the most interesting stories to tell.

They would talk about the way Nami would pass Zoro and tip him a wink.

They would talk about the way Luffy's arm snakes through the shadows and into the porthole of the kitchen where Sanji works hard.

They would talk about the way Luffy would retreat from the figurehead and curl up on Zoro's lap when the heat of the day became too much.

They would talk about the way Sanji would lean over Usopp, watching him work and sitting just that little too close.

They would talk about the way Nami's hand brushes against Usopp's as they pass each other.

They would talk about the way Luffy and Usopp huddle as close as they can, sharing stories.

They would talk about the way Zoro and Sanji pass each other and their step changes to bring them that little bit closer to each other for just a moment.

They would talk about the way Nami would lean against the wall and pull at her shirt to cool herself right when she knows Sanji is looking.

They would talk about the way Usopp fills pages of his sketchbooks with quick drawings of Zoro as he snoozes in the shade.

They would talk about the way Luffy sits semi-patiently and watches the movement of Nami's fingers as she fixes the patches in his jacket and hat.

They would talk about the way they would lay together in the shade, arms draped over each other and heads resting on each other during those moments when all was well.

_**END**_


	21. Band Aid

Pairing: VivixZoro

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with One Piece, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

xxx

**Band-aid**

"I don't need it," Zoro said firmly, folding his arms like a defiant child as he glared at the small but offending object in Vivi's hand. "It'll only fall off tomorrow."

"Zoro!" Chopper squealed in protest as he looked up from changing an unconscious Luffy's bandages. "I keep telling you, you're not to train. Your body needs time to heal."

"It's fine," said Zoro.

"Please, Zoro-san," said Vivi, holding up the band-aid. "What if some sand or dirt gets inside the cut and it gets infected?"

"That's what we've got Chopper for."

"Zoro-san, you know it's always better to prevent these things."

"There's nothing to prevent because I don't need it," Zoro said stubbornly. "And there's no-"

He was cut off suddenly when Vivi pressed her lips against his. Quickly, and before he could do anything to object, he felt the princess' thumbs rub over his arm. When she broke away, he looked down and, sure enough, there was the band-aid placed neatly over the cut.

Vivi kissed her finger, then touched the band-aid with it.

"And you're not to take it off until Chopper says," she told him with a smile. "Or you'll only get another one."

Zoro cursed himself for forgetting how crafty Vivi could be sometimes. He either had Baroque Works or Nami to blame for that. Both, knowing his luck.

Looking down at his arm, he wondered how long it would be before he could get away with picking it off.

_**END**_


	22. Sleepless Night

Pairing: ZoroxVivi

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with One Piece, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

xxx

**Sleepless Night**

He returns from training, against doctors orders, to find her still sat at Luffy's bedside with her hands folded in her lap. There is a worried expression on her face but she doesn't look like she's been crying. That he's glad about as he never quite knows what to do with a crying woman.

When he approaches her from behind and places a hand on her shoulder, the princess jumps in surprise. She smiles when she turns to see that it's him there, but now he can clearly see how exhausted she is.

"You know he won't blame you for anything," Zoro tells her. "He'll just be happy that he finally got to kick Crocodile's ass after talking about it for so long."

Vivi just makes a tired, unsure murmuring sound. Suppressing a sigh, Zoro drums the fingers of his other hand against his leg. The princess still has a bit to learn about how their captain worked.

"He'll wake up soon. He's just tired from using up all his energy fighting," he says. "You should rest yourself."

The princess gives another tired murmur, something that sounds like a protest.

Zoro can only see one solution. He picks her up, sits in the chair at Luffy's bedside and settles her in his lap.

"Get some sleep. When he wakes up, I'll wake you."

As Vivi finally slips into sleep, she mumbles something that sounds like, "thank you."

_**END**_


	23. Blade of Promise

Pairing: ZoroxLuffy

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with One Piece, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

xxx

**Blade of Promise**

The sound of footsteps nearly was nothing new to Zoro when he was dozing during the heat of the day. It was the voice that followed afterwards that grabbed his attention.

"Do you love him?"

Zoro opened his eyes to see Ace standing over him, his usually relaxed features now tightened. His mouth was straight and his eyes were focused.

"Pardon me?"

"Luffy. Do you really love him?"

Before he could stop himself, an eyebrow raised and a look of confusion planted itself on Zoro's face. The sight was enough to make Ace laugh (making Zoro decide that there was definitely some relation between him and Luffy). Bending his knees, Ace came down to squat beside the swordsman, lifting the peak of his hat a little with his thumb as he did so.

"When I woke up a little earlier than everyone else, I found both you and my brother gone. After a bit of searching I found the pair of you curled up in the crows nest, looking very cosy with each other," Ace was still smiling but his eyes held a serious look. "Not being around all the time makes a big brother worry, especially when he discovers that his little brother is in love. So I'll ask you one more time Zoro; do you really love Luffy?"

Zoro remained silent for a moment, studying Ace's face. His smile had dropped after asking his question for the third and final time. It didn't need to be said, Ace's expression was enough to promise a world of pain if he ever found out that Zoro had hurt his little brother.

Keeping their eye contact, Zoro sat up and reached over to where his katana's lay beside him. Taking hold of Wado Ichimonji, the blade that symbolised his promise to Kuina, he held it up between them. A twitch of his humb drew out some of the blade, enough for Ace to see half of his face reflected in the carefully looked after weapon.

"If anyone even tries to take Luffy away from me, I will kill them with this blade. If not that, with my bare hands," he moved his thumb away, causing the katana to slide quickly back into its protective sheath before placing it back with the others. Lying back down, he placed his hands behind his back and closed his eyes. "Does that answer your question?"

"Yes. I trust him with you Zoro. I just wanted to be sure."

The moment between the ex-pirate hunter and the older D brother might have lasted a little longer but it came to an abrupt hault when Luffy shouted across the ship.

"Oi, Ace! Me and Usopp are going to play marbles below deck. Wanna come? You'll see, I'm much better now. I'll beat you no problem."

"Keep dreaming."

The next sound, above Chopper asking what marbles were, was the heavy clumping of Ace's boots on the wooden deck as he went to join in with the game. After the sound of them decending down below deck faded away, Zoro opened one eye to look over at the white katana. He smiled.

It represented two promises now.

_**END**_


	24. Me Tarzan You Jane

Ship: ZoroxUsopp

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with One Piece, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

xxx

**Me Tarzan, You Jane**

"For your entertainment and delight, the one, the only, the great Captain Usopp shall swing over this death-drop! Just as I did when I rescued the polka-dot pigmy tribe from the great fire of Daisy-Spot island! The flames came closer and closer but did I fear? No! I -"

"Just go!"

With one hard shove from Zoro, Usopp was sent screaming over the rapids. Between the terrified yelps, the swordsman was certain he could hear something about slipping. Sighing, then clearing his throat, he tugged on his own vine before swinging after the sniper with a cry that sounded much more positive and manly.

Quickly catching up with Usopp, he grabbed him around the waist and slung him over his shoulder. Reaching the other side, Zoro let go of his vine and landed on the ground.

Chopper began squealing about how awesome Zoro was. Usopp was less impressed.

"Zoro, you jerk! I was just about to unleash my manly Tarzan powers!"

"Sure you were."

"You could at least put me down!"

_**END**_


	25. Just That

Rating: G

Notes: Spoilers for movie 6.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with One Piece, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

xxx

**Just That**

_Chopper! Baron, you bastard! Robin! You bastard! Sanji! Stop it! Usopp! N-Nami... Zoro! ZORO!! Give them back! GIVE THEM BACK!!"_

---

When Luffy woke up, he could still hear the screams from his nightmares echoing in his head as he bounded up to Sanji, demanding breakfast and leaning over his shoulder to see what meat he was cooking before he was kicked out of the kitchen. Literally.

By mid-morning, those screams were gone but there was still a feeling of uneasiness in the pit of Luffy's stomach as he peered over Robin's shoulder to see what she was reading. He lost interest quickly because there were no cool pictures. He tried to look at the map Nami was drawing too but she swatted him away.

During the afternoon, he charged around the deck with Usopp and Chopper, playing chasing games where the rules were made up as they went along. When they finally collapsed in a heap, Usopp told them stories, like when he had cut down the forest of twenty inch thorns with a single dagger and didn't get scratched once. By then Luffy was realising that nightmares were just that now. Nightmares.

As the heat of the day approached, Luffy temporarily abandoned Merry's head in favour of the mast's shade, which Zoro was already occupying. He slumped himself over Zoro's legs and fell into a nap, feeling at peace.

_**END**_


	26. Hope in the Past

Rating: G

Notes: Post Alabasta

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with One Piece, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

xxx

**Hope in the Past**

With each passing day Vivi knows she's growing older. So the time when she will inherit her father's throne and with it the responsibilities she must carry on her shoulders while keeping her back straight and her mind calm is approaching.

She oversees the matters her father deals with as often as she is allowed, observing carefully and sometimes giving her own opinion when the opportunity is offered.

At the end of the day, as she walks the hallways on the way to her bedroom, things are sometimes heavy on her mind. Land treaties, reports from the navy about pirates spotted near Alabasta's shore, disputes over livestock. It all keeps coming.

Absently, Vivi touches at her arm and the X mark she absolutely won't allow to vanish, drawing it back on herself each day. She can still faintly feel her nakama at her back, supporting her. There's Usopp telling her about how he used to rule the land of Ooberonia and giving her tips. Chopper nearly bursting as he waves his arms and shouts his enthusiasm at all of Usopp's deeds. Zoro telling her not to sweat it, just do it. Sanji cheering her on, gushing over what a great and beautiful leader she is. Nami poking lightly at her forehead as she grins and tells Vivi she can do it. Luffy laughing and telling her, hey, it'll be fine.

By the time she's reached her bedroom, Vivi is smiling, knowing she can face it all over again come morning.

_**END**_


	27. Tradition

Ship: ZoroxSanji

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own nothing in connection with One Piece, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

xxx

**Tradition**

Sanji stared in horror, something he never thought he'd do when looking at Robin's fingers delicately holding some mistletoe.

Except the arm was sprouting from the ceiling, directly between where Sanji stood, preparing the vegetables for dinner, and where Zoro sat, with a glass of ale resting in his hand, having retreated inside after Luffy and Usopp started a wild snowball battle on the deck.

"R-Robin-chwan..." Sanji protested weakly.

Robin, who was sat in a chair in the corner, with a book resting open on her lap, smiled. "I believe it's tradition, Cook-san."

"Not when it's the shitty Marimo!" Sanji practically wailed.

Zoro just looked up at the mistletoe. Then he grunted, shrugged and grabbed what he could reach of Sanji's jacket, catching him off-guard just enough to drag him down. He kissed Sanji, full on the mouth and the taste of ale mixed with that of cigarette smoke.

"Tradition." Zoro shrugged.

Then he let go and went back to his drink without a word.

Sanji might have kicked Zoro's head in. Except every single coherent thought had left his mind.

Robin, still smiling, turned the page of her book.

_**END**_


End file.
